


Ten Years Later

by Raichana



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Natsume Week, One Shot, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichana/pseuds/Raichana
Summary: After travelling the world, Natsume returns to the one place he always considered his home.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Natsume Week prompt, I have done something for every day and if you are curious to see the rest head over to raichana-art blog.tumblr.com

“Has it really been 10 years?” The tall lanky fair haired man asked to his cat as they walked off the train onto the deserted platform.  
  
“You wouldn’t know it by looking around” the Cat replied wit ha huff. “This place never seems to change.”  
  
Since Natsume Takashi was a child he had been able to see things others couldn’t. Eventually he came to recognize these as Yokai.  
  
However after travelling the world he realized that wasn’t the limit of his sight. Fea, Legends, all manner of things which could only be seen by a select few were real.  
  
Most feared or hated humans but over the past decade he worked to help Human and Spirit alike by opening up a Counsellor office.

  
“The place should be just down the road Nyanko-sensei”  
  
“Natsume… couldn’t you have set up an office in a larger town? More foot traffic?” Nyanko complained.  
  
“There is already a shop that deals with wishes in Tokyo… better to spread out the help” He took a turn down a path in a heavily wooded area. “besides the way we set things up it shouldn’t matter where people are… if they need help they’ll find us… besides i miss this town”  
  
“but…. but the sake” the cat noisily grumbled and complained.  
  
“There is a bar in town Sensei.. we’ll check it out later” he stopped in front of a run down looking house… it was old and ominous but nothing a cleaning and new paint wouldn’t fix. “home sweet home” he laughed as he turned the key and entered the dust filled room. “I wonder if anyone would be willing to help clean up…” he muttered to himself as he tried to turn on a light. “Sensei you get started… I’m going to give them a call”  
  
“Cleaning all by myself?!” the cat protested. “You own me 5 bottles of Sake for this!”  
  


* * *

 

  
He was surprised how long he stared at the phone, many of his friend he had only had minimal contact with, still he knew where to start. Carefully he dialled the number and waited.  
  
“Tanuma residence.” His voice sounded exactly the same.  
  
“Hey Tanuma… it’s me, I’m back”  
  
“N-Natsume?” the surprise in his voice was worth it. “where are you now? We need to meet up! I can contact everyone”  
  
“In my new office, I’ve decided to become a counsellor of sorts” he laughed. “However the place is run down… could you guys come help me clean?”  
  
“Sure, we’ll all be there in an hour!” it sounded like he was looking for something. “Oh and Natsume.. welcome back.”  
  
After hanging up Natsume got back to work and soon enough there was a knock on the door.

  
The sight of all his friends warmed his heart. They had all changed a little bit but they were all there with a large bucket of cleaning supplies.  
  
“When you said run down i didn’t think you meant…. like this” Tanuma started.  
  
“Alright we’ll split off into teams!” Sasada spoke up. “two people per room and we should be done by nightfall”  
  
“I want to be paired off with Taki!” Nishimura stated bluntly.  
  
“We’ll draw straws” Kitamoto sighed at the poor friend who in 10 years hadn’t gotten a clue.  
  
  
“welcome back Natsume” Taki handed her friend a bag full of sweet smelling goods. “a house warming gift from all of us” she gave him a warm smile. “we missed you!”  
  
“yeah… I missed you guys too!” he couldn’t help but indulge in the warm atmosphere.  
  
Sasada was right and pairing off was the quickest way to clean the old rickety bungalow. It was almost like a dream being back together with everyone like this.  
  
“I thought after you travelled the world you’d be too bored with a little town like this” Nishimura grinned at his friend.  
  
“This town is little but it has it’s charm” Kitamoto grinned.  
  
“I am glad to be back” Natsume admitted. “this place always felt like home to me”  
  
That got a smile from everyone and they started sharing stories as the night crawled on. A lot had changed in the past decade but Natsume was surprised just how much had stayed the same.  
  


* * *

 

  
Eventually it was time for everyone to head out. “When do you start accepting clients” Tanuma asked as the others got out of earshot.  
  
“Tomorrow if all goes according to plan” Natsume mumbled through a yawn.  
  
“Then good luck” he held out his fist like he had all those years ago.  
  
“Thanks Tanuma” he returned the gesture. “see you guys again soon”  
  
There was a small nod and a wave as he ran off to catch up to the others.

 

A new adventure in a familiar town, He couldn’t help but feel a little excited. “Come on Sensei… I’ll get you that bottle of sake… then we need a long rest… we have a long day tomorrow.”  
  
“Sake!” Nyanko cheered and ran ahead.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Natsume opened cautiously when a whole horde of Yokai burst in. “WELCOME HOME” they all yelled.  
  
“We wanted to throw you a house warming party” The mid-ranked yokai explained.  
  
“and now that Natsume is old enough to drink” Hinoe added. “We can party the night away”  
  
Despite many protests the yokai had a grand time all night and Natsume barely got any sleep.  
  
At least some things never change.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyanko bounded up to the door and rang the bell snapping Takashi back to his senses.
> 
> “Sensei!” He began to panic, this was all happening too fast. Perhaps he could grab the cat and hide around the corner. It may have worked in the past but before he could move.
> 
> “Coming~” a slightly softer then he remembered it voice called from the other side of the door before it slid open. “how can I---”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I didn't know if I was going to continue this one but after a bit of encouragement I figured why not!  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hmph” the annoyed grunt from the boys cat reverberated painfully though his head. “Maybe if you would put some meat on your bones you wouldn’t be such a lightweight”

“Sensei...” The fair haired boy tried to pull the blanket over his head in order to drown out the cat. “Do you have to be so loud?”

“And here I thought I was doing you a favour, waking you up before lunch” Nyanko-sensei grumbled and started to walk away just as the old grandfather clock in the foyer began to chime 12 times.

“It’s already this late?” Takashi jumped up with a start, the pain and dizziness was intense but the surge of adrenaline quickly sobered him up. “I have to get everything ready to open!” he stumbled over to the closet.

“Open? Aren’t you forgetting something?” Nyanko couldn’t contain his grin. “You promised we’d go somewhere before opening.”

That froze Takashi instantly. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea Sensei” he looked away from the cat. “I’ve been sending them letters they know I’m fine”

“but you’ve moved around so much they were never able to send you one back” watching Takashi flinch seemed to give Nyanko some enjoyment. “They took care of you for so long and you plan to never see them again?”

“It’s not like that!” He shouted, surprising himself. “I just don’t want to scare them” he headed towards a mirror. His hair had been getting paler with each passing year but now it was completely white. His eyes had moved from a light amber to hazel and now were practically like emeralds. “They may not even recognize me anymore.” His voice sounded scared as he buttoned up his shirt, it reminded him of all those uncertain years in childhood.

“Well I want Touko’s Lunch so!” Nyanko gave a quick laugh and bolted out the door.

“Ah wait!” however Takashi knew he couldn’t turn back anymore, he chased the cat down the long street to the home he cherished most of all.

 

* * *

 

It was like stepping back in time. He stood at the fence and took a deep breath. Same feel, same smell, other then upkeep on the outside of the house it looked exactly the same.

“Touko’s Lunch!” Nyanko bounded up to the door and rang the bell snapping Takashi back to his senses.

“Sensei!” He began to panic, this was all happening too fast. Perhaps he could grab the cat and hide around the corner. It may have worked in the past but before he could move.

 “Coming~” a slightly softer then he remembered it voice called from the other side of the door before it slid open. “how can I---”

Touko froze and just looked at Takashi, eyes growing wider by the second. “I’m home” he spoke quietly and gave her a kind smile.

The next moment was a blur, she had rushed forward to hug him with enough force to knock him on his behind. He couldn't help but notice how much smaller she was, or perhaps he had gotten taller. She was sobbing into his chest. “Welcome home” she eventually managed to squeak out. “Shigeru!” she called back to the house. It didn’t take long for the man to make his way to the door.

“Takashi?” it almost sounded like he couldn’t believe his eyes as he bent down to embrace the boy.

The tears were already cascading down Takashi’s cheeks. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to come back” he smiled. “But I’ll be back for good now.”

Touko just chuckled as she finally pulled away to get a good look at him. “Oh my, you look as thin as ever, have you been eating properly on your trip?” she carefully got up before both of them helped Takashi to his feet. “Come in, I just finished making lunch.” refusing the order was out of the question. Touko grabbed his wrist and without having lost an ounce of strength she pulled him towards the table.

Oddly there had been enough food made for a third person, The cat dish Nyanko tended to use was also out and looked like it had just been cleaned.

Before Natsume could question it Touko spoke up. “I thought I saw your cat this morning” she spoke with such warmth, it was like he had never left. “Nyankichi’s head was always so big, He was on the fence and Shigeru didn’t believe me.” she gave the man a pout. “But then you came” tears were in her eyes again. “I worried we would never see you again. This town is so small and you just travelled the world.”

Before she could continue Takashi spoke up. “travelling was amazing, I got to see things I never would have had I stayed in japan.” he took a breath. “But every single day I missed this place. Every day I wanted to come back” He closed his eyes just to sit in the warm atmosphere. “Then when I got back I was afraid. It’s only been ten years but...” he tugged at his hair a little. “so much has changed.”

She just laughed. “I was a bit surprised but your not the only one with lighter hair, but enough about that” she put the food in front of him. “eat before it gets cold.”

After a deep breath in Takashi smiled. “Thank you for the meal” and he dug in.

 

* * *

 

 

The conversation was simple, they asked about his trip. He showed them many pictures of seemingly empty fields or sides of buildings. He wondered what it looked like to those who couldn’t see the figures in the frame.

They both seemed to enjoy the slide show at least. “So you are back for good?” Shigeru raised an eyebrow.

“For the most part, I may still have to leave occasionally due to work but it wont be for long” Takashi was helping to clean up the meal, the least he could do for coming in unannounced.

“That’s great that you already have a job” Touko gave him a big smile. “what did you decide on? I know Natori tried to get you to become an actor” she chuckled at the thought. “and that tall gentleman with the eye patch offered you a job as a secretary” Of course there was more then that but he hoped Touko would never find out.

“I actually decided to take my own path, I’m going to be a counsellor” He felt a bit bashful saying it out loud. “My office is actually not too far from here, just at the other end of the forest.

The two both looked at each other silently for a moment. “Not much foot traffic over there... still you seem confident” She put on a big brave smile. “if you ever feel lonely you are welcome to stop by! You can even stay the night”

“Touko” Shigeru gave her a look of warning.

“Oh don’t be like that, we kept it just the way it was when you left just in case you ever needed a place to rest” She continued on but stopped when she saw Takashi get emotional again. “I want you to know this will always be your home alright?” she made herself as tall as possible and patted him on the head.

“Thank you” His voice was small but he composed himself quickly. “For everything”

They silently smiled at each other before the clock struck three.

“I better head out” He had stayed far longer then he intended, though part of him never wanted to leave. “I’ll stop by as much as I can, Here is my number if you ever need to contact me”

Touko wanted to protest but instead just gave him another hug. “Don’t disappear on us like that again alright? Promise?”

Shigeru could have sworn that he heard Takashi’s chuckle but ignored it for now.

“I promise” Takashi smiled back and headed to the door.

 

* * *

 

At the gate he looks back at the place he considers home. “Thanks Sensei, I don’t know why I was so scared.”

“I didn’t do it for you, I just wanted Touko’s lunch” he started walking down the path. “now lets hurry back, we have an office to open”

“Sensei, that is the way to Nanatsujiya” Takashi still followed him.

“One little detour wont hurt!” and the cat was off.

Truth be told Takashi missed the manju as well. “Fine but then we have to go open up” he followed with a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, If you ever have a situation you want 10 years in the future Takashi to tackle feel free to tell me!  
> Thank you again to those who encouraged me to just write a bit more.


End file.
